Dehydrogenation reactions are endothermic reactions and require the input of heat to carry out the reaction. At higher temperatures higher conversion can be achieved. Thus, higher temperatures are often desirable. At higher temperatures, however, coking of the catalyst increases. In the dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons, such as the dehydrogenation of propane to propylene, platinum is generally used for the active catalyst component for steam-based dehydrogenation reactions. In such reactions, the primary cause of catalyst deactivation is due to the buildup of coke on the catalyst and catalyst support surface. The buildup of coke results in thermal decomposition of the alkane/alkene and eventually inhibits the dehydrogenation reaction at the platinum surface. Catalysts that have accumulated too much coke may become unusable or must undergo a regeneration process to bring back the dehydrogenation activity. By providing a low coking dehydrogenation catalyst, higher temperatures may be used that result in higher conversions or that may allow the catalysts to be used for longer periods at lower temperatures, and thus extend the time between regenerations when used. The present invention is therefore directed to providing a low-coking dehydrogenation catalyst that provides these benefits.